SoRiku: Make Up Sex
by FanGirlYasha
Summary: The Fight They Will Never Forget. Can The Two Childhood Friends, Sora And Riku, Make up And Stay Friends Or...Perhaps Something More. . .
1. The Beginning Of The End

SoRiku: Make Up Secks

by *FangirlYasha

I pushed the door open and quickly jostled inside. It was raining really hard outside, and that's on normal standards, but this time of the year, we were in a drought and here it is, a flash flood suddenly sweeping over the entire county and every one was sent home from work and told not to leave the house. Great. Just what I needed, you see, my room mate and I had just had a huge fight the other night and I think he might not forgive me for a least a week or two...

All the lights were off and it was freezing in here, I couldn't see a thing, so I didn't move from my spot in front of the apartment door. I wanted to call for Riku, but I knew he would not come, no matter how loud I yelled. The rain continued to pour and I looked forward into the darkness, seeing nothing. A bright flash of lighting lit the room with an eerily white light. Even though it lasted a moment, it was long enough for me to see the duffel bags against the wall in front of the door. I stared in the bags' general direction. He... he's...I couldn't get myself to even think it, life without him was too painful to consider!

Swallowing hard, I trudged into the kitchen, placing the now soaking pizza box on the counter, my shoe's squeaks echoing thought the desolate house as the rain continued to pound the windows and roof, seeing as we had the apartment on the top floor.

"I got pizza!" I called down the hall, hoping he would hear me. Sure enough, moments later, I hear rustling down the hall and I turn to the oven and flip on the light above it. The small light flickers to life and it's gentle yellow light floods throughout our small kitchen. It was obvious that this light didn't light the hallway leading to the bedrooms, because soon after the rustling I heard a door open and then a long stream of curses. I did my best to hide my laughter as Riku hopped into view.

"Shut up" he hissed, rubbing his toes as he hopped on the other foot.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, opening the box, not sure of what to say. Not that that would be a problem for much longer...

"I'm moving out." Even though I knew it already, it hurt to hear him say it.

"You can't!" I said, fighting back tears as I turned my back to him, headed for the living room with a slice of pizza in my hand.

"Like hell I am!" I hear Riku scoffing, following me with the box in his hands.

I didn't want him to go, I would tie him to a chair if that's what it would take to make him stay, but that wasn't what I meant.

"No, I mean you really can't." I said turning to where I could barely make out his out line.

"The roads are almost a foot under water now, I'm lucky I made it home." I said, looking down, the anger in his face frightening me. I heard him mumble a 'Great...' before storming past me to his room. Good thing I'm not all that hungry I thought to myself as I watched him stumble in the darkness.

"God dammit!" He hissed again and I laughed, not even trying to hold it in. He turned and I knew he was glaring at me but I didn't say anything, just turned and walked to the couch and flopped down on it, taking a bite of my pizza. Hmmm, greasy and heart attack-causing; just the way I like it. I reached over and turned on the standing lamp, flipping on the T.V. I didn't really pay any attention to the show that was playing, I just needed to have noise in the background as I sorted out my thoughts. Then it hit me, I had been so absorbed in my thoughts, I had forgotten about Bitlett, our Siberian Husky.

Swallowing the last bite, I hopped up and realized how wet my clothes were. Oh well, I better find Bitlett.

"Bitlett?" I called as I headed down the hall to the bedrooms after switching the T.V. off. Before our fight, Riku and I had shared the larger room (we had separate beds, of course, but if we shared the one huge room, we didn't have to fight over who got the bigger one and plus, we could use the other room as storage), but now I saw light escaping from under the once unused room. I paused and listened; nothing, it was utterly silent. Even though right now, the two of us aren't very close, I still know that when he's completely silent, he's upset.

"...Riku...?" I whispered as another crack of thunder nearly drowned me out, they were getting stronger, this crack shook the house. I heard a whimper. Knowing it wasn't Riku, I turned around looking for Bitlett, he wasn't there. I turned back to the door and cracked it open slightly.

"Riku?" I asked more confidently now. A blindingly bright flash lit the room and I saw Riku sitting against the wall with his head in his knees. As the thunder cracked, I heard another whimper and I looked to the pile of blankets Riku had been sleeping on to see Bitlett curled in a ball, facing the wall shacking. Coward.. I scoffed to myself, returning my attention the Riku who hadn't looked up as I entered. With another flash of lightning, I saw a bottle of Grey Goose Vodka in one of his hands. I sighed, it almost never happens, but when Riku hits the bottle, he hits it harder then any else one I know. Plus, the only times I've known him to drink is when he's depressed, like most other people.

"Riku.." I sighed condescendingly, pushing the almost empty box of pizza out of the way and sat next to him on the floor, shivering in my soaked clothes. Another flash lit up the room and Bitlett scampered from the room and into, most likely, the living room. I looked at the top of Riku's head, the lightning making it shine like metal in the sudden light. I waited, watching as the thunder shook our home again.

We sat in silence for a long time, long enough for 10 strikes of lightening to light up the room and illuminate my room mate's glossy hair. I knew that, sooner or later, he'd fall asleep and then be gone in the morning, the thought shocked me to the core and I reached forward and placed my hand on his head, keeping silent. At my touch I felt him twitch but I didn't move and neither did he, until he raised his head and lifted the crystal bottle to his lips, drinking several large mouthfuls. Hopelessly, I stared at him, the outline of his Adams apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed, his closed eyes and perfect eye lashes, his moist lips glimmering in the sudden light of the lightning as he lowered the bottle, the light sigh he gave and the sucking sound he made as the bottle left his lips.

Quickly as he lowered the bottle, I snatched it from his hand. His eyes shot open and those blue green perils, looking like a snakes, bore holes in my head as he stared me down, but I didn't waver, I couldn't let him do this.

I slowly waved the bottle back and forth in front of my face to test his tracking skills, yep, definitely drunk. I sighed again and shifted position, letting one leg stretch out straight in front of me the other knee pulled to my chest.

"You can't keep this up, you know you shouldn't be drinking." I said gently as he continued to stared at me, eyes narrowed and sharp. I looked down the bottle, there was only a few mouthfuls left, but I wasn't about to let Riku drink them. With another flash of lightning, Riku had pushed my bent leg straight out against the floor and had straddled my thighs all before the light left the room.

Wide-eyed and blushing madly, I looked up at Riku who had his hands on my thighs, his thumbs pressing into my inner leg/groin region causing the blush to deepen more. He stared me down, his eyes unfocused but still permeating. I knew what he was going to do before he did, he wanted the liquor back, that as the only reason he'd do this. So, as another flash light the room, I watched his eyes and focused on the pressure of his fingers. And, sure enough, as the thunder shook the building, he tried to snatch the bottle, but he was too late. While it was still dark I had lifted the bottle to my lips and, by the time he reached for it, I had drained the bottle. I lowered it and he stared, this time, wide eyed. I swallowed and smirked at him, the alcohol burning my throat and reminding me of all the times I had stopped Riku from killing himself by alcohol poisoning in the past.

"You don't think I'd let you drink it now do you?" I asked, gently tossing the bottle to the pile of sheets. Riku soon returned my smile but, as another strike of lightening light the small room, I could see that it was sarcastic and that it didn't reach his eyes; he didn't mean it. With a heavy sigh he returned his hand to my thigh and lowered his head, drawing his legs up behind him. I looked at the top of his head again. I hated seeing him like this.

"Talk to me..." I whispered, placing my hands next to my hips and tilting my head slightly. He didn't answer. He just sat there as the wind and rain whipped at the window next to us.

"Blunt and honest." I said, still he said nothing.

"You owe me that much..." I finished, sadness settling in my voice as thoughts of life without him were brought to mind again.

"Sad...don't know what to do..." He finally said, not looking up. I never expected much more then a few words out of him when it comes to talking about feelings, drunk or not. Sad, I could understand that, alcohol is a depressant after all, but confused?

"What to do? About what?" I asked, genuinely confused myself.

"...us..." he said after an extremely long silence.

"Us?" I tilted my head further in the other direction. He took a deep breath but kept his head down. A long, empty silence fell over us once more and I placed my hand on his head again. Again he took a breath and rolled his shoulders but continued to keep his head down.

"We were such good friends...then I went and-...all those things I said to yo-"

"-All the things I said to YOU" I interjected, this got him to look up, my hand slipping down to the side of his face.

"I know I upset you and I'm so-"

"Don't say it." He looked down again, my hand staying on his face.

"I don't deserve those words, I over reacted to something I made you do, something I did to you. You deserve better than me, so I'm going to let you have it by first clearing myself out of the way.." His voice was small and occasionally drowned out by the thunder. I couldn't let him say this. I placed my other hand on the other side of his face and forced him to look at me through the darkness.

"I can't let you think that. What you did, I don't know how to thank you enough. But, I...I was just...scared, I didn't know what to think I mean you're...well... you, dude, my best friend." As I spoke, my brow arched with concern.

"I didn't know what to do, so I didn't do anything, but now that I look back, I kick myself over and over again for doing that to you, I know what it must have taken to do it, but I didn't think of you then, I only thought of myself and how it affected me. And for that...I'm so very sorry." I finished with a shaky voice, I had now looked down at his hands on my legs, thinking back to our argument.

By now, I'm sure you're wanting to know what happened between us, right? Well, you see...one day, I can't even really remember how it all started but...he...he, well he kissed me. Square on the lips. With tongue. Lots and lots of tongue. I had liked him since I was, what, 5? And watched him go through girlfriend after girlfriend, only dreaming of the day it would be me on his arm, not some stupid, self-centred girl. I reacted badly and we got in a HUGE ass fight and haven't really talked ever since. I hated it, those weeks without him to turn to, it was my own personal hell. I was determined never to let this happen again, I was going to hold him and never let go. However, there's only one problem with this wonderful plan; I know I can't get my nerve up to say anything, no matter how I'm feeling, after all we are both dudes and I was always thought it was wrong for two dudes to 'be together'. But as I looked into Riku's drunken, glazed eyes, I knew he needed me and I needed him. Ok, that settles it, now...how to tell him?

A long silence settled over us again, but I didn't really matter, the sound of the pattering rain pushed me further and further to sleep and, just before I was sure I was going to pass out, I felt Riku's fingers move, making small circles on the sensitive skin of my inner thighs. My face flushed deeply and I looked up, slowly, into Riku's face, my own eyes wide.

"You need to get outta these things, you're going to get hypo real fast." He stated as if talking about the weather, I could only stare. Another long silence as he continued the soft circles, sending chills along my spine and making my hair stand on end, reminding me just how cold I really was, but I still didn't move.

"Well, come on Sora..." Riku whispered after a while. I blinked for what felt like the first time since this started and continued to sit, unmoving.

"Do you need me to help you..?" He purred, continuing his circles as he looked into my eyes, leaning in, our noses brushing. I stared, my eyes feeling dry and my cheeks on fire. I swallowed and simply sat, losing myself in his eyes. He smirked and tilted his forehead inwards more, chuckling lightly. I couldn't help myself any more, I leaned forwards and brushed my lips against his and he released his grin to kiss me back, caressing my lower lip. O~oh I had longed so long for this moment and who would have thought he'd be such a wonderful kisser? Then again, he's had plenty of practice... I tried not to think about this as I tangled my fingers in his silky hair and opened my mouth wider. He wasted no time delving into me, not that I wanted him to. I slid my own tongue past his, coaxing a low groan from the other.

After what felt like only a few seconds, he pulled away, panting for breath. Slowly, he stopped his circles and felt around for the zipper on the front of my jacket, finding it with ease. He ran it along it's teeth and let it sag open. I removed my hands from his face to shrug it to the floor around me, quickly returning my hands to his face. Placing a hand on my chest, Riku sighed.

"So much for a jacket keeping you dry..." he shook his head and, as another bright flash light the room, he grasped the rim of my T-shirt, pulling it ever so slowly up my chest. I lifted my hands above my head and Riku gently peeled the wet cloth from my still soaked body, tossing it to the floor feet away from where we were seated. As the cold air braced my now bare chest, I gave out an uncontrollable shiver and clenched my teeth together to stop them from chattering.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is it cold in here?" Riku whispered, leaning in, his cheek brushing mine as he made his way to my neck, nibbling on my prickled skin. That caused me to shudder. Riku nibbled and licked and sucked at my neck for what felt like hours before making his way down to my collar bone, tracing it with his tongue. His hot breath dancing across my skin. I let out a small moan which seemed to encourage Riku as he made his way to my chest, taking one of my nipples between his teeth. He gave a light squeeze and I let my head drop backwards, my eyes closing and a choked moan escaping my throat. Riku, too moaned into me, suckling a little before moving to the other and repeating, the both of us moaning lightly every once in a while; but then he stopped and I looked down at him as he looked up, the lightning revealing his crooked grin.

"These pants of yours are in the way..." He cooed just as crookedly. I turned bright red and looked away but did not stop him from getting what he wanted, I would take control soon enough...

My silver headed roomie pushed himself further back on my legs and undid the fly before kneeling on all fours to help me wriggle out of my sopping jeans, which took my socks with them; he flung these over with my shirt and they landed with a resounding 'Thwop'. The cold set in more and more. As I began to shake uncontrollably, I held out my hand and searched for Riku. Finding him, I pulled him closer so his clothes were touching my bare skin, but the cloth offered no heat and I sighed.

"What?" Riku asked quietly as he fiddled with my hair.

"Now YOUR clothes are in the way, how are you supposed to keep me warm with all this in the way?" I asked, pulling at his open jacket and I heard him chuckle and I, too laughed. I waited for another strike of lightning to find the others shoulders, then slowly removed his jacket. I then simply rested a hand over his heart as the thunder struck with surprising might, making me jump and Riku laugh.

"Hmmm, maybe it is a little chilly in here..." He mused aloud, his skin prickling beneath my touch and I smiled. Feeling his hesitation, I knew it was just the moment I had been waiting for and I thrust myself forward, my lips meeting his as I enclosed my hands around his fore arms, my legs coming out from under him. He hit the floor just as a loud clap of thunder cracked outside the window. I smiled down at him, the splattered rain on the window dancing faintly across his face as he looked up at me, eyes wide. This, of course, only made my smile grow. Before he could comment, I kissed him again, openly and willingly as I propped myself on the others lower stomach, careful to avoid the extra hot mass between his legs. He groaned into me and I undid his pants, getting slightly impatient now. I rip the clothing from his hips leaving him in his boxers, something that would soon be fixed; at this I smiled wickedly to myself. As I brought my hand up from removing his pants, I made a point of 'accidentally' brushing past the now very stiff mass. Riku let out a hiss into my lips and I rested my hand on his stomach, my other hand still on his elbow. I push against the roof of his mouth and dug my hand under his undershirt, beginning to pull it towards his head. I let go of his arm and he lifted his arms above his head. I slipped it off with ease, throwing it somewhere near where he had thrown my clothing as another strike of lightning hit. Then, almost directly after, thunder sounded and the wind blew harder. As the weather got worse, I heard a scratching of claws on the wooden floor, no doubt Bitlett.

We both ignored the dog and locked lips again, this time I let Riku show me what he's got and, let me tell you this, he's got a LOT, and I mean a lot. I groaned longingly into him and slipped my fingers into his waste band. This time, it was Riku who moaned, but more of to say 'oh? An what do you think you're doing?' moan, but I ignored him and waved my fingers into his boxers, my fingers dancing across his hot skin as he continued to tense beneath me.

Just as I went to wrap my hand around the other's member, I heard something odd. Apparently, Riku heard it too and we both stopped, my hand still in his boxers. I look at him with one eyebrow raised and eyes wide and he returns my gaze, then we both burst into laughter.  
end Part 1

I know it's kinda long, but I'm having issues with deviant art, where my main account is, so I entered it here, mainly because I really don't want to have the scare of almost losing it like I did tonight. I really like this story but if you want me to add the second part, please comment! It will take 5 comments for me to continue it! So if you want to know what the sound is and how it ends, please comment! Thank you and enjoy!

Your over worked writer,

FangirlYasha~


	2. Making Up For Lost Time

SoRiku:Make Up Secks Part 2

by *FangirlYasha

"Did you-?" I ask between laughs.

"Yeah, you too?" he answered, also laughing. We both turned to Bitlett who was sitting just within the door way, head cocked slightly to the right. He whines again and both Riku and I laugh.

"That sounds just like a-"

"Wolf whistle, I know!" Riku finished, laughing again and I joined him. At this Bitlett sits and whines again, the same wolf whistle whine, then barks. There is something you should know about our trusty little pet, he never barks. Only on maybe three occasions has he barked, once when the stove caught fire, again when I was chocking on my food and Riku hadn't noticed and once more when Riku's car had broken down four miles from town (I still, to this day, do not know how he knew Riku was in trouble, but we both thank him for saving both Riku, who was stranded in a snow storm, and myself, who was the poor sucker who had to go save him after the tow truck company called and said he was in trouble but the road conditions were too risk for a tow truck to go out on.); guess this makes four. I looked back at Riku to see him smiling devilishly up at me, I quarked an eye brow.

"I think Bitlett's telling us to hurry up and get it on..." The smile only grew. Immediately after Riku said this, Bitlett barked again, stood and trotted from the room; both Riku and I laughed.

"I guess...if I have to..." I sighed, cracking a huge smile, one of which Riku returned. I stood and held pull Riku to his feet, he hissed in pain and tried to hide it, but not before I noticed. I wanted to say something, but decided against it. I took Riku by the hand and went to pull him towards my room, only to be pulled back into his chest.

I landed with a muffled 'oof' into his chest and squinted my eyes closed, cracking one open to look up at Riku who smiled and kissed my forehead, my face relaxing as he did so. I had closed my eyes and had allowed my head to lean on his chest and listened to the 'fwa-fwolp fwa-fwolp faw-fwolp' of his heart, feeling content; that was, until Riku knocked out my knees and swept me into a bridle style hold. Giving out a light shriek, I clung to his neck, which only made him smirk. I lent forward and bit his neck and he yelped in pain, I smiled.

"Don't laugh at me." I growled playfully, nibbling at his neck again as another crack of thunder rumbled through the room. Riku just smiled and kissed my neck and walked to my bedroom.

Once we got there, he used my feet to open the door and catiously walk in.

"Hang on, let me turn on the lights." I whispered, reaching for the light switch, the other hand clinging to Riku's neck. As the bright light filled the room, Riku groaned in pain.

"Sorry, but you know you'd end up killing both of us. You know I'm a slob," here I laughed lightly to myself as Riku slowly opened his eyes and stared out at the mess covering the floor.

"But I didn't have you to nag me about cleaning." I laughed again and linked my fingers together behind his neck; Riku stared out at the room and laughed.

"what about the desk lamp? That won't blind me." I nodded, Riku never liked the over head light, he would constantly complain it was too bright and, due to circumstances I would rather not have been in, then or now, I know Riku likes light off. Yeah, how do I know? didn't I tell you he's had his fair share of girl friends?Yeah, lucky me, being the best friend he shares all the details with...

Reaching with the other hand, I turn the nob of the desk light next to the door and flip off the over head light. The light was dull be it was bright enough to light a safe way to the bed, even thought the lightening was more helpful as it became more and more frequent, the thunder deeper and longer, the wind whaling louder and harder, but neither of us paid any attention to it.

Gently, Riku placed me on the bed and crawled on top of me. Through the dull light I could see Riku's face scrunch in pain, the same raindrop pattern from the window dancing across his face as before. I knew what made looks like this, it was his back. He had always had problems with it, even when he slept in here on a bed, most nights I would have to switch beds with him so he could sleep on the memory foam, even though his bed was almost as soft. I stretched my neck and kissed him lightly on the lips, my hands on his fore arms.

"I can fix that for you..." I whisper and he nods, flopping on the bed next to me. I knelt above him and shivered, helping both of us under the sanguine sheets. Slowly, Riku rolled over onto his stomach, nuzzling into my pillow. I sit on his hips and stare at his perfect skin below me. I notice something as lightening breaks through the darkness again. There's a deep scar from the tip if his shoulder al the way down, in a diagonal line to his spin in the small of his back, the edges were rugged and looked supremely painful. Slowly I traced my index finger along it, the scar was soft and is sticking out from his back and he shivered as I traced it. I tried to think...where did he get this? That's it, I remember now, he had tried to dump this one girl, she was really tall, blond; Yeah, she wasn't all too happy about being dumped. Did I mention she was good with knives? As more lightening light the room, I noticed a small, cursive 'L' at the base of the scar, yep, RE-AL good with knives. We didn't know until later that she had been drugged by this psychopath named Vexen who is now...well dead. I smiled at this thought then brought myself back to the present.

"Boy, you sure at tight.." I stated, leaning on Riku's shoulders. I began to kneed his knots, coaxing a light moan from him every once in a while. I cracked his back several times and worked out at least three knots in his neck and shoulders.

"My god Sora..." I heard him moan into the pillow, "Where the hell did you learn this? You're ama~zing..." he finished as I cracked his lower back and I smirked.

"To be honest, I can't really remember...Oh! no, that's right, when we were younger, Kiri taught me." I answered, moving my hands to the sides of Riku's chest so my fingers could work the sensitive skin on his sides. As I did so, Riku let out a small giggle into the pillow and I stared at him, wide eyed.

"Did you just...?" I asked, feeling laughter tug at the bottom of my stomach.

"No I didn't, shut up!" He hissed into the pillow, an evil grin spread across my face.

"Yes you did, you're ticklish, aren't you?" The grin only continued to grow as I worked the sides of his chest again, causing him to laugh and squirm beneath me. After a little of this squirming, he managed to get a good hold on me and managed to flip me over on my back on the bed, while he keeled over me, his hair dancing across my face as he panted. I smiled warmly up at him, my hands curled up on my chest for a long time and he stared down at me, studying my face intently. Then, as another flash of lightening light the room, a wicked smile formed at his lips. I raised an eye brow and a manic laugh escaped his lips at exactly the same time a loud, almost high pitched crack of thunder resounded through the room, only adding to the fear I was getting.

"...What?" I ventured, tilting my head.

"You've been a bad boy, Sora..." He purred, the smile only growing,"You need to be punished..." Here he laughed again and lowered himself to me, the covers fluffing up around us. He began to suck at my neck and I tilted my head in the other direction to give him more room, something he took great advantage of. Slowly he worked his way down to my waist, but only after licking around my belly button, I giggled girlishly at this.

"That tickles" I giggled and he stopped, but only to rip my boxers from their place on my hips. He wriggled for a moment, trying to free the shorts and then flung them some where in the room before returning his arm to under the sheets.

"Ready for your punishment fean?" he asked, his head barely above the sheets. I smiled and nodded, I was as nervous as all hell, but I wasn't about to let him notice and besides, by now I was so turned on that I ached for a way to release and I knew, without a doubt, Riku would help me there. Licking his lips, he slide out of light beneath the sheets. My heart began to pound and my body tensed, my nerves over reacting to ever touch, on edge and waiting, for what, well I wasn't exactly sure, I had never had sex before, let alone with another dude.

I didn't know what to expect, but as his tongue lightly glazed the very tip of my member it was like nothing I had ever felt before, not even masturbating. I let a pleasurable moan escape my quivering lips and I spread my legs as Riku pushed them lightly apart with his hands. I could feel his warm breath, coming fast, against my skin and I tensed my back. Like I had said, I didn't really know what to expect, but I at least hoped he'd go easy on me; my mistake. Only moments after he had traced the rim of my growing erection with the tip of his tongue, he gripped my thighs and plunged almost ever last bit of me inside him and I scream quietly, twisting my back again. I began to sweat and I clenched at his hair , careful to hold myself together for at least a little bit longer.

Slowly Riku began to suck ever so slightly and I tensed, my eyes closing halfway and my breath coming faster, every thing began to feel steamy and the sheets felt like ice on my bare skin. He sucked harder and began to bob, the sensations were overwhelming and I began to sweat. I arched my back and let out another chocked scream like groan, he, too, let out a groan, the vibrations rippling along my skin and up my spine, causing me to moan again, every muscle in my body tensed and I thought I had almost ripped out clumps of Riku's hair, ooh, would he so kill me fore that.

He let out another moan and my back arched more and I pushed off the pillow with my head, feeling so surreal. My head was spinning and I couldn't catch my breath, and, as if I wasn't already overwhelmed enough, Riku began to move faster and faster, sucking harder and harder.

"R-ri-iku..!" I panted, using his hair to pull him up and down faster, thrusting my hips in time with his motions; everything was moving on it's own, it was like I had no control over my own body, I just couldn't keep up. I let out another scream that was almost drowned out the horrendous clash of thunder just over our heads, the storm had only just arrived.

I collapsed on the sheets, Riku slowly releasing my. I could still feel his fingers on my thighs and his fast breath dancing across my hips. I tried to catch my breath as I slowly unlocked my fingers from his hair. A few seconds later, Riku crawled his way up my body and rested his chin on my chest, his eyes were misty and his hair was screwy.

"Wow..." I breathed, caressing the side of his face as he beamed up at me.

"My turn, Riku" I returned his smile and pushed myself up on my elbows as Riku licked his lips and continued to grin, switching places with me.

He was on his back, propped up on his back as I led next to him, simply taking in the contours of his face. I looked from the tuffs jutting from his fore head from the sheets, down to his slightly parted lips, to the cum glistening on his jaw line, his protruding Adams apple down to his gently rising and falling bare chest, his muscle rounded and bulky. Down to the sheet's edge, barely reaching his hips, his wolf trail catching the light of the lightening perfectly, the overt mass just below causing an ample grin to spread across my face; I knew it, he really did want me.

Without another moments hesitation, I startled his waist and pushed on his chest, causing him to fall into a supine position on the bed, eyes glazed smile crocked both from drunkenness and wickedness. I swallowed and adjusted myself so his hips were right below my nose. I swallowed hard once more as a stick of lightening illuminated Riku's body through the thin sheet. I felt Riku's hand on my cheek and I nuzzled into it.

"It's alright, you can do this..." he whispered, the thunder echoing through the house. I nodded into him and slowly opened my mouth. Cautiously I licked around the rim of his member, his warm skin soft on my lips. Riku let out a light moan and tensed some more. I could do this, right? I couldn't let him know him nervous I was, after all, he thinks I lost my virginity way back in high school, if only that were true...then I might not be in this mess...

I was so nervous I thought I might barf, but I held it in by slipping my tongue up and down Riku's throbbing erection as he moaned beneath my touch. Slowly slipped more of his hot flesh into my mouth, thunder ringing in my ears. I closed my eyes and sucked, the heat seething down my throat. I heard Riku gasp through my ringing ears, everything seemed to blur and nothing seemed real, not the burning in my throat, not the pain in my scalp as my hair was pulled, not even the thunder and the lightning raging just outside my window, it all seemed to fuzz together into one ball of mush.

He thrust his hips to meat my and I tries not to gag, instead I sucked harder and harder, until the roof of my mouth was throbbing. With another burst of lightening, I began to bob faster, I couldn't let Riku see how inexperienced I really was, so time to show him what I can do...

Letting go of his waist, with my eyes still closed, I searched and finally grasped Riku's sack, slowly rubbing it. He gasped and I could tell his back had shot up, his hips still thrusting and his hands still pushing me up and down. He gasped again and I sucked harder and harder still.

"A-A-AHH! So-ora!" He panted and only seconds later, he exploded into my moth, his hot seed going straight down my throat, even though some did seep from the corners of my mouth. Riku collapsed, panting and sweating profusely and I opened my eyes slowly, gently releasing him. Before I slithered up his body I gently kissed the skin just below his navel, causing goose-bumps to over his sweaty skin.

When I got there, I led on top of Riku's stomach, my chin resting on his chest in much the same way he had done to me earlier. I looked into Riku's glazed eyes, my own half lidded and weary. He smiled and stroked my cheek.

"You're amazing..." He breathed and I laughed lightly to myself. I nuzzled into his slick chest and closed my eyes. We led there, in silence for a long while, simply listening to the rain beating on the windows and roof, the wind trying to blow us to munchkin land and the thunder, trying with all it's might to deafen us and break our house, I think it was half way to the second one as the thunder rang out again and the windows rattled in their place once more.

Suddenly, out of no where, Riku picked my up by the waist and threw me to the bed. I landed a few inched from him on the queen sized bed with a renounced 'ouch'. I squinted my eyes closed and rubbed the back of my head.

"ow, hey, what was that for?" I whined, Riku already sitting between my legs.

"I'm not done yet, don't go sleeping on me!" He answered, I looked up, raising an eyebrow. He smiled, and the lightening dancing across his face and through his hair, glinting off his perfect smile, I couldn't help but smile back.

As soon as I smiled back, he lent across my body and kissed me gently and I kissed back, not wanting to miss out on the tender moments, even though I wanted him so bad...

Before I even knew I had done it, I had grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him deeper into the kiss, pulling my mouth wide. He took great advantage of my open mouth and lent further in, his legs pushing against my inner thighs as he did so, but I didn't mind, I even wrapped my legs around them, my heels getting caught up in the sheets. He moaned longingly and put his hands either side of my head and pushed my head back onto the pillows. I sighed and let him take over as he explored my mouth. After what seemed like a few seconds, he pulled away, gasping for air, I did the same. He had not moved far away, his nose and forehead were still resting against mine. I opened my eyes and could see that hee, too, had his eyes open and was staring at me. I smiled sweetly and he returned it with a devilish grin all his own, holding out his fingers to my mouth.

Knowing what he meant, I growled playfully and sucked on each on, licking them up and down until they were perfectly coated. He laughed and lent forward, his lips against my ear.

"You ready?" He asked simply and I nodded, not seeing any need for words. He nibbled at my ear, then down my neck, then my collar bone, then my chest where he lingered for a long time, then down my stomach and to my hips. His little love bites hurt slightly, but were far more exciting then anything else, so I didn't stop him.

When he reached my hips, he lifted one of my legs and placed it over his shoulder, stroking the under side. I giggled and he smiled, drawing small circles with his tongue. After that, he moved to my underside, inserting a finger. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would at first, but that didn't say much. I gasped as he inserted another finger and he kissed my leg that was over his shoulder. He inserted another finger and began to pull and push at my walls. I turned my head from side to side and moaned. Who knew it would hurt so good; I could feel myself growing again.

"Well, now aren't you just so tight." Riku murmured, continuing his circles and pulling. I laughed and he inserted the final finger, scissoring me open and I groaned, beginning to sweat more and more. I could feel Riku leaning forward. He kissed me across my chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and I stroked his head, feeling him, too, growing beneath me. Slowly, he made his way back down to my waist and looked p at me.

"I'm ready..." I murmur, "Love me, Riku..." I finish, looking away. Only seconds later, I feel Riku enter me. I let out a chocked groan, he was so huge, was this even physically possible? I could hear him cooing sweet nothings, but they all faded into nothingness and he began to move, in then out, in then out. I groaned more, linking my knee around his neck, bringing me further in. I arched my back and looked down to see Riku was also groaning. He began to move faster and faster, i did my best to thrust along with him. I screamed as his hips slammed into mine with stronger force then ever before. Shear joy burned through my body, adrenalin pumping through my veins as Riku moaned, slowing down. I couldn't look at him, I just called to him over the thunder,

"No! Don't stop!" And he happily obliged, riding me faster and faster. Our hips crashed together, heat exploding from my hips, spreading to every othe inch of my body with in seconds.

"S-Sora! I'm-I'ma gonna-" Riku chocked But I didn't stop thrusting.

"Come inside m-" I didn't even get a chance to finish as released deep with in me. Before I could help it, a scream slithered trough my lips, my back arched as heat spread, slowly at first then faster, through out my entire body. At the same time he had, I, too, released, spraying both of us in hot, thick, white cum. We both collapsed onto the bad, our huffing and puffing could be heard over the sound of the heavy rain and thunder. Slowly Riku removed himself from me, which hurt a great deal more then I thought it would. I let small, chocked groans escape my throat as he did so. Slowly he slide my leg from his shoulder and came to lie next to me. Through the huffing, I smiled and kissed him softy, he didn't stop me. While still in the kiss, I wrapped my arm around his chest and pulled up the covers with the other before draping around Riku's now very sweaty chest.

He was amazing, and here I was, thinking we'd never be friends again. Well, that was probably true, something tells me that it would be kinda hard to go back to being 'just friends' after that increasable bout of make-up sex...No, stop thinking, just relax I told myself. I released Riku's lips and nuzzled into his chest. He moaned lightly and wrapped his arms around me as well. it didn't take us long to fall asleep; our heavy breathing, the rain battering at the window just next to us, the warmth seeping from the other...but, in the next day, I would be bedridden, and the day after that, and the day after that, and a few more days after that, but oh was it worth it...


End file.
